The Fangirl
by Makoto Kudou
Summary: More touch-uppery....


Disclaimer: There's… no… characters really… I don't own A-cen, but if I did… X3 the Koyasu and Yuuki fans are in NO WAY two of my friends.  
  
Warning: LOOOOOOOOVE no Yaoi. I'm sorry. Japanese and English blended together… skari. Miki's such a babe.  
  
NOTE: second post, cuz a lot of people liked the first! WHEEEE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fangirl  
  
Four men, all within the age range of 30-40, stood before a towering hotel in the pleasant American city of Chicago. They had been asked graciously by the hosts of the convention Anime Central to come and sign some autographs for some of their fans. Takehito Koyasu flipped his hair back. "How bad can it be?" he asked his co-workers in Japanese, turning and looking at them. Miki Shinichirou shrugged, looking down at his cigarette. Hiro Yuuki piped up with, "I think this will be fun to do." Seki Tomokazu nodded enthusiastically. "I wonder how many hentais there are…" "We're not here for you to hit on mostly under-aged girls, Seki!" cried Koyasu, but he was grinning. "Can we go in now? I'm a little cold in this wind…" Miki said quietly, dropping his cigarette. Koyasu nodded, and they walked in, heading to the manager's room. "Konnichiwa, gentlemen." said one of the managers, bowing and shaking Koyasu's hand. "Konnichiwa." "We were wondering if you would like to start the autograph session around 2:00? That's when things will start to get jumping around here anyway." Koyasu looked at the band members, and Miki was the only one to add something to his nod. "Sounds good."  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!! KOYASU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" screamed a girl with fiery red hair, jumping up and down excitedly in her cosplay outfit of Kyo from Dir en Grey. "MARRY ME YUUKI!" shouted another, her glasses hiding her eyes. Seki smiled at his fans, made sure to touch the girl's hand once and ask her if she was "ecchi". Sometimes a smile, a laugh, or a hug would respond. Yuuki was being very nice to his fans of course, smiling brightly as the squealing continued. "Arigatou!" he'd say brightly with a smile. Some asked him for a hug. He had to give in. "Americans can be so nice…" said Seki after autographing a Weiss Kreuz poster. Koyasu nodded, also signing the poster of their four alternative characters, Yohji, Ken, Aya, and Omi. Miki was quiet as usual, muttering a soft "Arigatou" and signing neatly in hiragana. The autograph session was like most others they had participated, with overly-excited fan girls almost to the point of killing each other to get a look at the handsome four. It was an hour and a half, and by the last few minutes, they had cramps in their hands, and Yuuki had some blue marker on his fingers when Koyasu had swiped at him playfully, screaming "TAKATORI SHI-NE!" for a fan. Fewer people came up to them, and they mostly sat and talked to each other in quiet voices about how high-strung some of the fans were. "I think the red-head Kyo-chan liked you, Koyasu." teased Seki. "She just wanted an autograph." "She came back three times." Yuuki pointed out. "She had stuff for me to autograph!" "Yeah, like her bra." said Seki. The last part was untrue, and Miki cracked a smile at the joke. She HAD come back a number of times. Miki looked away out to the main room of the con, watching Gokus, Ranmas, and Kenshins sweep by each other. Walking up to the table was a short girl with wavy brown hair, and Miki instantly recognized her outfit. The navy coat with the high collar and green sunglasses. She had cosplayed Yohji. His other side. "Konnichiwa." she said, bowing low. "Konnichiwa." said the group of men, smiling and turning to her. She moved over to Miki's end of the table, and offered him an autograph book. Following her seemed to be her friend, cosplaying as Mana from Gardenia, and she held a camera. "Yotan- are you really gonna do this?" she asked. The four didn't understand her words except for "Yotan" knowing it to be Yohji's nickname. "Yeah." Miki flashed her a smile, a quiet "Arigatou", and signed the book, handing it back to her. Reluctantly, she put her hands on it, but didn't fully accept it. "Eh…. Shinichirou- sama…" "Miki-san" he corrected her. "Miki san… eh… ***watashi wa… big fan…" She was struggling with her Japanese and couldn't look Miki in the eye, settling instead to look at her leather-clad fingers. "…no Weiß desu." she finally finished. Miki smiled again, a bit wider. Her Japanese was all right. "Honto**?" "H- honto…" Her eyes wavered, as if she would cry at any moment. Her cheeks became a flame red. "Ah… Miki san…" "Hai?" The group had gone quiet, and watched the exchange curiously. She bit her lip. He would barely understand the next part if she was lucky. " Can I have a kissu?" "Fish?" He had at least said that in English. Miki was toying with her. He knew what she wanted. "Iie… kissu." She touched her lips with her fingers and made a kissing motion. Miki nodded and stood from his chair. He walked around the end of the table, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She trembled, her face still a furious rouge, and tilted her face upwards. Seki was grinning. He couldn't help it. Yuuki had covered his mouth with his hands, but Koyasu could tell by the crinkle in his eyes he was smiling too. Miki had to bend over a little to cross the inches, and the female Mana readied the camera. Her hands were clenched firmly in front of her, clasping the book. And he gently kissed her. The tenseness that had kept her shoulders firm under his hold melted away like a burning candle, and she felt one of her knees bend slightly forward. The camera light flashed, and the three other members of Weiß applauded, Seki giving a cat call. Miki pulled away and looked at her face. She was grinning like mad. "Arigatou, Miki san!" she cried, hugging him tightly around the waist. He hugged her back. Her hair smelled a little like flowers. "Dou ittashimashite.*" She let go, and squeezed his hands, still smiling before running back into the crowd of Hotohoris and Vashes.  
  
"That was really fun." said Yuuki, looking out of the plane window. Seki bobbed his head, his eyes closed to the music that was playing. Koyasu flipped through a magazine. "We should do those more often." Seki moved back his headphones and tapped on Miki's shoulder, who was staring out the window and into space. "Oye, Miki. What was with that fan girl? She wanted to screw you, man." "No she didn't…" said Miki. "She was just friendly. It's like you said… Americans can be really nice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
*** I am a big fan of Weiss  
  
**Really  
  
*You're welcome 


End file.
